


Home Sweet Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, set in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've come a long way, and Paul's found something he's always kinda wanted.





	

Daryl’s asleep. Not drifting off into a mild slumber. Deep asleep. He’s lying on his back now, one arm flung out, one draped across his bare stomach, blanket resting low on his hips. Paul knows he should be asleep too, but can’t make himself stop watching. It’s about more than the beautiful sight, though. After all, it’s taken them long enough to get to this point.

Paul’s felt strangely connected to the other man since the day he’s lain eyes on him for the very first time. He doesn’t know what caught his attention back then. There’s just...something. Paul’s always appreciated a handsome man when he’s seen one, but Daryl...the man’s stirred something deep within him. Something he’s forgotten about an eternity ago.

Unlike Daryl and his family of choice, Paul’s had a home for quite a long time. Truth is, Hilltop hasn’t really been a _home_ though. He lives here, yes. Likes the place and its people well enough to protect them. Talk to them, too, but then again talking’s never been a problem for him.

But home? That’s different. He likes them all, the Hilltop people, but none has become that special kind of someone whom he can’t see himself living without. He cares for them all, knows he’d hurt if any of them died and will do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening. That’s it, though.

Until that certain someone eventually decides to show up out of nowhere, when he least expects it. Daryl’s rough and tough, he acts like he hates him from the start and refuses to let go of that distaste. He’s wary, and can Paul really blame him? No, certainly not. They haven’t exactly started on good terms, and Daryl’s determined to keep his people safe.

He’s also determined to keep _himself_ safe, Paul learns soon. Not from physical harm. It makes Paul cringe how little Daryl cares about that, until he sees the old scars on his back, notices how often the man flinches away even from the smallest of touches. It’s then he notices that Daryl’s always on alert, even within the safe walls of Hilltop or Alexandria, and he starts to understand that the problem lies deeper.

It’s probably why they’ve had such a long way to go. It starts as a crush on both sides, and Paul has to invest a lot of energy into making Daryl notice it in the first place. They’ve dances around each other for months when he can’t take it anymore and initiates a kiss. It’s been worth the risk, he learns. Daryl’s one hell of a kisser once he lets go of what’s holding him back and understands that kissing doesn’t automatically allow Paul a look behind his thick inner walls. Few people have managed to risk a glance behind them so far; Rick and of course baby Judith, also Carl he believes. Carol, too, and a young woman Maggie mentions. Not in front of Daryl though, because that seems to hurt.

They kiss more often. It’s sweet, but with an underlying heat that demands attention, more and more. Paul takes it slow, carefully exploring, grateful for every little bit of intimacy they get to share. Daryl learns he’s not up to anything eventually, isn’t gonna stab him in the back once he turns it upon him. Paul appreciates it as the gift it is, and carefully takes them further. Further. Even further.

When they finally have sex, he has to use every skill and knowledge he has to make Daryl let go and give in, even if it doesn’t take longer than the split of a second that first time. Then the thoughts are back and so is the wariness. It takes time, Paul knows. It surprises him when Daryl actually uses words to thank him for that one day. Only then does he realise that no one’s ever bothered to pay so much attention to the other man’s wishes, and that this might be the reason why he’s trusting Paul in the first place. Why he finally opens up more and more, lets him behind the thick wall and…

And becomes that special someone Paul’s never really had.

It’s a scary feeling at first. A tiny taste of what Daryl’s apparently going through all the time. Suddenly he feels a little vulnerable, because he has a weakness now. Wanna hurt Paul? Just go for what he cares for most. But it also gives him strength, because he’s got something worth fighting for, more than ever.

He smiles at the thought, resisting the urge to reach out and touch. He doesn’t want to disturb his partner’s sleep just yet. They’re still adjusting after all. Negan’s gone and so are his saviors. They can try and live a more or less peaceful life now, if they dare to trust the sweetness of the situation. The new world’s taught them there’s always another danger around the next corner.

Right now, that doesn’t matter though. It’s him and it’s Daryl. It’s the quiet and privacy of their room, and the sun shining in as it rises and colors the sky in beautiful shades of yellow, orange and red. It’s the warm breeze that promises spring’s approach, and the knowledge that he’s finally _home_.

“Stop watching me,” Daryl growls at him then, not bothering to move or even open his eyes.

Paul chuckles. _Never gonna stop_ , he thinks as he kisses his partner, world narrowing down to just the two of them. _Home sweet home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. No profit is made with this fic.


End file.
